finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shadow (Final Fantasy VI)
ou acima dos 30 dependendo da fonte)}} |affiliation=Não afiliado |occupation=Assassino mercenário |loves=Ovos cozidos |hates=Sonhos |hobby=Desconhecido |treasure=Relógio de bolso com um retrato dentro |race=Humano |gender=Masculino |height=178 cm (5' 10") |weight=66 kg (145 lbs.) |type=playable |job=Assassin |skill=Throw |limitbreak=Shadow Fang |weapon=Adagas ninja, adagas. |armor=Alguns escudos, armaduras leves |ultimateweapon=Oborozuki |japaneseva=Yoshito Yasuhara |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |gameplay=true |boss page=Shadow (chefe) |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |ffrk=true |ffbe=true |gallery=true }} Shadow é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy VI. Ele é solitário, assassino e um mercenário, seu único amigo é o seu cão, Interceptor. De acordo com Edgar ele é tão frio que iria "matar seu melhor amigo pelo preço certo." Shadow vem e vai quando lhe agrada, ele pode sair do grupo em vários pontos, depois de uma batalha sem aviso prévio. Perfil Aparência Shadow veste um traje ninja preto com uma máscara, escondendo suas características faciais. Nos flashbacks, ele é ruivo, vestindo um lenço marrom e um manto sobre a roupa preta. Personalidade Shadow normalmente só mostra ternura com seu cão, e é descrito pelos outros como um assassino implacável. Quando ele se junta ao grupo que ele raramente fala e mostra pouco interesse nas façanhas dos outros, muitas vezes, fica só até que ele possa coletar sua taxa, em seguida, os deixa nos momentos mais inoportunos. Shadow tem um passado conturbado e depois avisa Terra sobre "pessoas que mataram suas emoções", e incentiva-a a não fazer o mesmo. Em Thamasa, ele resgata o grupo de uma casa em chamas, embora ele afirma que foi só para recuperar Interceptor. Apesar de seu exterior frio e taciturno, Shadow desenvolve um parentesco com o grupo. História Shadow usava o nome Clyde (クライド, Kuraido), e acompanha um ladrão que trabalhou com seu parceiro, Baram. Juntos, eles se tornaram conhecidos como sombras, e referiu-se a si mesmos como "Os maiores ladrões de trens do século." Eles descobriram um tesouro no valor de um milhão de Gil, mas as autoridades estavam os perseguindo. Baram foi ferido e implorou para Clyde matá-lo para evitar a captura. Clyde foi incapaz de matar seu amigo e fugiu. Ele encontrou-se na pequena cidade de Thamasa onde se casou com uma mulher teve uma filha. Ele não podia se esconder de seu passado, assim que alguns anos depois, ele deixou sua esposa e filha e mudou de identidade. Ele iria usar o traje de um assassino sombrio, e nunca mais mostrou seu rosto. Seu cão, Interceptor, seguiu-o para fora da Thamasa. A partir de então ele só viria a ser conhecido como "Shadow", o nome a antiga dupla dele. O grupo encontra ele pela primeira vez em Figaro do Sul. Ele é encontrado mais tarde em uma cabana, onde se oferece para levar Sabin para Narshe. No caminho, eles passam por acampamento imperial criada para gerir o Castelo de Doma. Shadow e Sabin ouvem o plano de Kefka Palazzo de despejar veneno no rio que flui através do castelo e tentam detê-lo, mas não conseguem. Cyan Garamonde, um cavaleiro de Doma, vem para o acampamento para se vinganr dos Imperials. Sabin e Shadow o ajudam, e juntos eles escapam do acampamento numa Armadura Magitek. Os três atravessam a Floresta-fantasma, e acidentalmente entram no Trem-fantasma. Para sair eles vão até o motor e parar o trem. E seguem em direção as Cataratas de Baren, onde ele deixa Sabin e Cyan, se ele já não tenha deixado. Shadow aparece em Kohlingen durante a procura por Terra, mas ele se recusa a entrar no grupo se o grupo estiver com 4 membros e se não pagar 3000 gil. Ainda assim, ele só iria ajudá-los até Zozo no máximo. Se você tentar levá-lo pra Narshe, logo antes de passar pela entrada, ele sairá do grupo e não aparecerá de novo em Kohlingen. Ele ainda pode ser encontrado em Kohlingen mesmo após concluir Zozo (se o grupo ainda não tiver contratado ele), mas ele vai sair durante a ópera, mais especificamente no começo dela, quando você toma o controle de Locke; falando com Impresario, ele diz (versão de SNES): "Seu amigo saiu. Ele disse que ia cair no sono se ficasse mais 5 minutos...". Se o grupo não contratar Shadow, ele sairá de Kohlingen depois que o grupo adquirir o Blackjack. Shadow é contratado pelo Império Gestahliano para ajudar na missão da Ilha Crescente. No caminho, ele ouve uma conversa entre Terra e Leo, depois ele assegura Terra ele não se importa, como suas emoções já estavam mortas. Ele se junta a Terra e Locke em uma viagem até Thamasa, onde ele conhece Strago Magus e Relm Arrowny. Interceptor é amigável com Relm, o que confunde Shadow. Durante a noite Relm fica presa em um prédio em chamas, e Terra, Locke, e Strago entram para salvá-la. Shadow não vai até Interceptor tenta resgatar Relm. Shadow chega quando todos estam prestes a serem queimado, e os ajuda a escapar, mas só os levam. Depois de Kefka atacar Thamasa, Interceptor retorna sem Shadow, levantando dúvidas sobre o paradeiro de seu mestre. Shadow é encontrado ferido no Continente Flutuante. Ele ajuda o grupo a encontrar e derrota Ultima Weapon, depois ele sai do grupo porque ele tem vergonha de já ter servido o império e se sente indigno de lutar ao lado do grupo. Kefka mata o Imperador Gestahl sobre o controle da Tríade em Guerra e começa a mover as estátuas para fora de seu equilíbrio delicado, que faz com que o mundo comece a mudar. Shadow tenta mover as estátuas de volta ao equilíbrio e tenta parar Kefka assim o grupo poderia escapar do Continente Flutuante, mas optam por esperar por ele. Se o grupo espera até que os últimos cinco segundos, Shadow vai saltar para o Blackjack. Se o grupo o esperou ele vai aparecer no World of Ruin; caso contrário, ele presumivelmente morre. Um ano depois, se o grupo esperou ele, ele pode ser encontrado, ferido, na Caverna na Veldt (caso contrário, Relm aparece em seu lugar). Para resgatá-lo, o grupoi derrota o Behemoth King eo leva para Thamasa para se recuperar. Ele vai para o Coliseu Pescoço do Dragão em busca da adaga lendária, o Ichigeki. Se o grupo aposta-la, eles lutam com Shadow. Se eles vencerem, Shadow se junta ao grupo permanentemente. Depois do grupo já ter matado Kefka e estam escapando do desmoronamento da torre, Shadow diz '' "Baram... Parece que eu finalmente posso parar de fugir... Venha me encontrar tudo bem?". Shadow permanece na Torre do Kefka, e todos os outros, incluindo o Interceptor, retornam para o Falcon. Sugere-se que ele não tinha a intenção de sobreviver ao colapso da torre, e seu destino é desconhecido.'' Sonhos de Shadow .]] Shadow tem pesadelos durante a noite que revelam que ele é o pai de Relm, e conta a história dele como um ladrão de trem chamado Clyde que roubou um milhão de gil com seu parceiro Baram, e juntos eles levam o nome de "sombra" (''shadow em inglês) como um duo . Baram é morto quando enquanto fugem das autoridades, mas Shadow foje para Thamasa, onde ele se apaixona por uma mulher e tem uma filha antes de deixar a vila pelo fardo de seu passado. Um cão da vila, Interceptor, o segue. E por isso que Interceptor é tão amigável com Relm, e que apenas Shadow e Relm poderem usar o Anel Memento, que diz ser habilitada pelo amor de uma mãe de coração partido, neste caso, a mãe de Relm e mulher de Shadow. Se o grupo o deixa morrer no Continente Flutuante, a sequência de flashback visto ao resgatar Relm mostra Strago falando com Relm que clama por "Papai" e pergunta onde ele foi e se ele vai voltar, e o Interceptor deixa a casa. Isso se encaixa com o flashback visto se o resgata Shadow em vez de Relm, que lhe mostra, como Clyde, afastando-se da casa de Strago quando Interceptor corre-se atrás dele. Na versão original norte-americano de SNES, ele diz para Interceptor para ficar com "a menina", mas a palavra usada para "menina" na versão japonesa também poderia ser usado como uma forma humilde de "filha". No Game Boy Advance foi usada a palavra "filha" no lugar, tornando claro que Shadow é seu pai. O relacionamento de Shadow e Relm foi oficialmente confirmado em entrevistas dos desenvolvedores em 1995. Os desenvolvedores consideraram ter uma cena em um bar (presumivelmente em Thamasa) onde Strago pede a Shadow para revelar sua identidade. O diálogo deveria ser o seguinte: :Strago: Eu tenho um pedido ... Mostre-me seu rosto. Mesmo se você não seja ele, eu não tenha nenhuma intenção de perder tempo tentando convencê-lo a ficar. Eu só quero saber... pelo amor de Relm... :Shadow: ...... (Ele tira a mascara e mostra seu rosto para Stragp. No entanto o jogador não pode ver seu rosto.) :Strago: Obrigado... Shadow... Venha, vamos tomar uma bebida.Edição da V-Jump (em japonês) Jogabilidade Membro do Grupo Tanto na vez que é recrutado na Casa do Pai de Gau, (mas não dentro do campo imperial, antes do Continente Flutuante, e no Trem-fantasma), se ele estiver na equipe, ele tem 1/16 chance de sair no final das batalhas. Se ele for o único personagem vivo, então ele não vai sair. Se a batalha for na formação lateral ou traseira ele também não sairá. Shadow também não vai deixar o grupo se ele for nocauteado, petrificado, ou se estiver com o statu Zumbi. Suas habilidade Throw, permite ele lançar uma variedade de armas que inclui; adagas, (exceto [[Ultima Weapon (Arma)|Ultima Weapon]), lanças, adagas ninja, katanas, bastões (exceto Flame Rod, Ice Rod, e Thunder Rod), armas lançáveis (incluindo boomerangs e chakrams), itens de jogadores (exceto Dados), shurikens, e Pergaminhos. Se Shadow é atingido com um ataque físico, existe uma chance de Interceptor bloqueá-lo. Quando isso acontece, Shadow terá pouco ou nenhum dano. Há uma chance de Interceptor contra-atacar usando o "Wild Fang" ou "Takedown", ambos dão dano mágico não-elemental em um adversário, desde que não seja flutuante. No caso do Rippler Bug, o jogador pode perder permanentemente o uso do Interceptor em batalhas. Estatísticas Shadow é um Assassino e, portanto, tem alta velocidade, força, defesa e magia razoáveis. Nenhuma de suas estatísticas é baixa, fazendo dele um personagem útil. Quando equipado com Thief Knife, Priest's Miter, e duas White Capes, ele tem 49% de Evasão Mágica, o maior valor possível no World of Balance. Equipamentos Suas armas são limitadas a adagas, mas ele pode equipar quase todas as armaduras. Armas Armaduas Chefe Shadow é enfrentado no Coliseu Pescoço do Dragão como um chefe no World of Ruin, se ele sobreviveu ao Continente Flutuante. Sonhos Se o grupo passar a noite em qualquer Pousada enquanto Shadow está no grupo, existe uma chance de ver um sonho. Há quatro sonhos, que, quando vistos em sequência, contam a história do passado de Shadow. O jogador pode ficar em uma pousada até que todos os sonhos sejam exibidos. Cada sonho é reproduzido uma vez. Um quinto sonho é mostrado ao resgatar Shadow na Caverna no Veldt no World of Ruin, e um sexto sonho que pertence a Relm é visível somente se o jogador deixa Shadow no Continente Flutuante. Criação e desenvolvimento Depois que foi decidido que Final Fantasy VI seria um jogo sem protagonista principal claro, todos na equipe de desenvolvimento foram incentivados a dar ideias para personagens e seus eventos. O personagem e história de Shadow foram criados por influência de Tetsuya Nomura.http://www.edge-online.com/features/the-making-of-final-fantasy-vi/ Shadow é baseado em uma ideia de Nomura para o Final Fantasy V. Ele tinha em mente uma classe, que seria um ninja com um cachorro, um jogador que luta com dados entre outros. Essas ideias não foram utilizadas em Final Fantasy V, mas quando começou a trabalhar em Final Fantasy VI, elas foram usadas para Shadow e Setzer.Como Final Fantasy V mudou a carreira de Tetsuya Nomura — Siliconera.com Na versão Advance, a famosa frase "Ele cortou a garganta de sua mãe por um níquel" foi alterada para "Ele mataria seu melhor amigo pelo preço certo," como era na versão original em japonês. Os dados do jogo contém linhas de diálogo para Shadow quando falando sobre a Blackjack, no entanto, o jogador nunca chega a bordo do dirigível com Shadow, portanto, essas linhas não podem ser visualizadas. Também é possível ignorar Shadow até a missão de Thamasa, mas ele sempre age como se já tivesse conhecido o jogador. Musica tema O tema de Shadow tem um estilo que lembra trilhas sonoras de spaghetti western. Quando o jogador entra no local aonde Shadow esta presente, a música de fundo muda para seu tema, indicando sua presença, seu tema toca durante o "Ending Theme" entre 09:16 e 10:04. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy VI: The Interactive CG Game Shadow aparece como um personagem jogável em uma demonstração produzida pela Square usando personagens de ''Final Fantasy VI. A demo foi a primeira inclusão da Square em gráficos 3D em tempo real, e muitos acreditavam que era um precursor de um novo Final Fantasy para Nintendo 64, mas a Square ainda não tinha se comprometido com o console e grande parte da tecnologia mostrada foi usada em Final Fantasy VII e jogos subsequentes para o PlayStation.demo. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PictlogicaShadow.png|Ilustração de Shadow. File:PFF 177.png|Sprite de Shadow. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Shadow é um aliado e uma evocação Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade.. ;Cartas de Habilidade File:FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Lightning Scroll) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow SSR.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Lightning Scroll) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow SSR+.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR+). File:FFAB Wild Fang - Shadow UR.png|Wild Fang (UR). File:FFAB Wild Fang - Shadow UR+.png|Wild Fang (UR+). ;Cartas Lendárias File:FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Water Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR.png|Throw (Water Scroll) (SSR). File:FFAB Throw (Flame Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Flame Scroll) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Impartisan) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Impartisan) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Shuriken) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Shuriken) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Water Scroll) - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Water Scroll) (SSR+). File:FFAB Throw (Lightning Scroll) Legend UR+.png|Throw (Lightning Scroll) (UR+). File:FFAB Wild Fang - Shadow Legend UR.png|Wild Fang (UR). File:FFAB Wild Fang - Shadow Legend UR+.png|Wild Fang (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Shadow aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. File:FFRK Shadow FFVI.png|Sprites de Shadow em Final Fantasy Record Keeper. File:FFRK Shadow sprites.png|Sprites. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Shadow.png|Shadow e Interceptor. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Shadow aparece em cartas do elemento trovão em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:Shadow TCG.png|Trading card. File:Shadow2 TCG.png|Trading card. File:Shadow3 TCG.png|Trading card. File:Shadow5 TCG.png|Trading card. Galeria File:CGShadow.PNG|Shadow em um video de Anthology. File:FF6 - Shadow FMV Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual da cena FMV de Shadow para Final Fantasy Anthology. File:FFAnthologyShadow.png|''Final Fantasy Anthology''. File:Party Artwork.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano arte de Shadow com o grupo de Final Fantasy VI (Advance). File:Shadow and Interceptor.jpg|Shadow lutando ao lado do Interceptor por Yoshitaka Amano. File:ChibiShadow.jpg|Arte em chibi por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Chibi 2.jpg|Arte em chibi por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Chibi 3.jpg|Arte em chibi por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Chibi 4.jpg|Arte em chibi por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Interceptor and Chibi Shadow.jpg|Arte conceitual de Interceptor com um Shadow em chibi por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano FFVI Magna Roaders.jpg|Arte de Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Alt 1.jpg|Arte de Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Alt 2.jpg|Arte de Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Alt 3.jpg|Arte de Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shadow Sketch.jpg|Desenho de Yoshitaka Amano. File:FFVI DNC Shadow GBA.png|Shadow sendo enfrentado no Coliseu Pescoço do Dragão. File:FF6ShadowSprites.PNG|Sprites de batalha de Shadow (SNES/PSX/GBA). Etimologia Shadow em português significa Sombra. Seu primeiro nome pode ser uma referência ao famoso ladrão Clyde Barrow. Trivialidades *Shadow aparece ao lado de Interceptor em tutoriais de Dissidia Final Fantasy. *Se Shadow for contratado em Kohlingen e levado para Narshe, antes que o grupo possa entrar no centro da cidade, Shadow dirá (versão de SNES): "Eu já gastei minhas boas-vindas..." e deixará o grupo. *Na versão para SNES, Se o grupo escolher salvar o Shadow, ao ser encontrado na caverna ele vai ser chamado de "ela". Isso foi arrumado nas outras versões. *É possível fazer o Empty Party Glitch se Shadow deixar o grupo sendo o único membro, e o jogo trava. *No passado Shadow era um Thief, uma alusão ao primeiro Final Fantasy onde Thief evolui para Ninja. Referências en:Shadow (Final Fantasy VI) es:Shadow (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Тень (Final Fantasy VI) Categoria:Artigos em Destaque Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VI Categoria:Ninjas